How Greywolf Writes Inuyasha
by Greywolf
Summary: The second in a series of oneshots. Take a glimpse into Greywolf's twisted mind and see just where he gets all of his ideas from.


**Author's Notes:** The second in a series of three one-shots. For those of you who didn't read the first installment, these are just some simple one-shots I threw together for the hell of it. Thought it might be fun. Who knew? Enjoy.

How Greywolf Writes- Inuyasha

Once again, the author found himself determined to write something, but all his real projects were on the backburner for rewrites. Guess where that left him. Yup, another fanfic. Such is the life of a writer with no, well... life. Of course, he loved doing AUs, but needed a good idea of what to do this time around. He had already done Inuyasha fics before. What else could he possibly do? Well, there was one way to find out.

**"Alright, you bums. Get out here."**

The four main protagonists of Inuyasha soon found themselves in the sometimes frightening, always demented dreamscape of the author's imagination. They looked around into the ether, not quite sure where to look when the person you were talking to was an all-powerful disembodied voice. "Oh crap," Inuyasha grumbled. "You again."

**"Yup. What are the odds?"**

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Miroku asked pleasantly.

**"I need ideas for another AU. Anything in particular you guys want to do?"**

Miroku was the first to speak up. "I always wanted to play a part in an erotica story and-"

He was abruptly cut off by Sango's elbow planting itself in his stomach. "Finish that sentence and it will be your last," she growled.

**"Okay, let's try this again. Any ideas that don't have a snowball's chance in hell?"**

Kagome was next. "I've always wanted to do a fairy tale adaptation."

Inuyasha visibly grimaced but didn't say anything.

**"Well, that's one. Sango, how about you?"**

"Me?" She paused to think a moment, absently swatting Miroku's wandering hand away before it made contact. "Well... I always thought a black ops sort of story would be fun."

**"Oh, sort of like Men in Black?"**

"First movie, or crappy sequel?" Inuyasha asked.

"First movie," Sango answered.

Inuyasha nodded once. "That one was okay. Better than doing another high school AU."

**"Did you have some kind of problem with 'Let the Music Be Your Master?' I admit, it wasn't my best..."**

"That one was okay," Inuyasha answered dismissively. "But you can only do so many of those before you just wanna go Columbine."

"There's a mental image I didn't need," Kagome muttered. "You know there will be another high school AU before the month is over."

Inuyasha frowned at looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. "I can only take being a snobby prep for so long. I'm a warrior, not some prissy little-"

**"Moving on to more pleasant topics of conversation... How about something with pirates? I've been listening to a lot of Running Wild songs lately."**

"Much as I enjoy those," Miroku offered, "I would like to try my hand at something a little different. I like to broaden my horizons every now and again."

**"I'm open to suggestions."**

"Wait..." Sango mused. "I think I've got one."

"What's on your mind, my dear?" Miroku asked smoothly.

"Remember that game Shadowrun?" Sango asked. "I've always wanted to give cyberpunk a try."

"What's cyberpunk?" Inuyasha scratched at one ear with a claw and arched a brow, clearly intrigued.

"It's like science fiction with noir," Kagome explained. "It's supposed to be gritty, action-packed, and morally ambiguous."

"Like Bladerunner or Johnny Mnemonic," Miroku offered.

"Yeah, like that."

**"Cyberpunk sounds good. How are we going to tackle the story?"**

Everyone was silent for a while. "Well..." Kagome started, "I think I've got something. Can I pitch this to you?"

Inuyasha shrugged while Miroku and Sango nodded. The author's silence had to be taken as consent.

Kagome cleared her throat and began. "Suppose Inuyasha's a street thug. He's tough and gung-ho."

"Likin' it," Inuyasha interjected before nodding for Kagome to continue.

"Anyway, Miroku is a con man."

"Typecast again," Miroku flatly muttered.

"Sango's a freelance security officer, and I'm an employee of some corporation or another who gets caught up in the whole thing. That sounds pretty close to canon, right?" Kagome turned to the others with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Give me a futuristic version of Tetsusaiga and I'm sold," Inuyasha said with a fanged grin.

**"Good, good... Yeah, I think I can work with this. We need to adjust your roles to the setting. Inuyasha, can you come up with some kind of gimmick for a gang you and Miroku can be a part of?"**

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. "How 'bout just The Oni? We tattoo ourselves with demon marks to identify ourselves."

"Sometimes the simple approach is best," Miroku mused. "For a twist to my monk persona, perhaps I could play the part of a futuristic priest in a church that embraces technology as a tool to achieving Nirvana."

"I could be a medical researcher, I guess," Kagome thought absently.

Sango took another moment before putting her two cents in. "I think the best role for me would be as hired help to dealing with gang warfare."

**"Alright this is going good so far. Now we need a conflict. Let's see how we can creatively work in Naraku's role in this."**

"Since this is cyberpunk," Miroku started, "why not make the conflict revolve around a piece of technology. A futuristic version the Jewel of Four Souls."

**"Hold it. I got something, I'm going with it, I'm thinking... Instead of jewel shards, Naraku is after a set of jeweled rings. The rings each contain a microchip or something like that he's trying to sell-off illegally to crime lords around the world. But as the rings are on their way to the jewelry shop that's supposed to be the drop point..."**

"The Oni steal them and sell them off on the streets," Inuyasha finished with a smirk.

**"Exactly!"**

"And I was just passing through while the robbery takes place, so I end up a hostage," Kagome supplied.

"When Naraku gets word of the theft," Sango added, "he calls me in to go undercover and try to locate the rings under the pretense of freeing Kagome."

"Which inevitably leads to a dual romance and action-packed adventure as we find out what the rings do and try to get them back after selling all of them before Naraku can," Miroku finished.

**"Yes! Awesome! That's perfect."**

"So when do we start?" Kagome asked with an enthusiastic smile.

**"Probably in another couple of months."**

"What!" they all exclaimed at once.

**"Finals are coming up and I've got carpal tunnel in my right wrist."**

"You mean you called us here for nothing?" Inuyasha bellowed indignantly.

**"Why are you so upset? Did I interrupt a private moment or something?"**

Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously turned bright red.

**"Oh... Awkward."**

**-x-**

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't kidding about that carpal tunnel. I'm typing this with only one hand. Fortunately I'm left-handed.

Again, if any of you are wondering whether or not I'll be doing the Inuyasha cyberpunk described above... possibly this summer. For now, I have other fics to finish and real life to take care of.


End file.
